


electric kisses

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Pining, Tattoos, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, blowtorch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before he was given the Bite, Allison was one of the few people he truly trusted.  That bond only intensified after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	electric kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> please read the end notes before reading.

“Are you sure?”

Allison’s expression was pinched. She looked at the blowtorch Stiles had handed her, tossing it between her hands a couple of times, which was mildly unnerving. 

Stiles shrugged, petting the cat on his lap. “I trust you.”

She stared at him for a moment at that, looking kind of pleased. Her knee bumped against his. Her couch was pretty big, but two cats had taken up the cushion to Stiles’ right, so he and Allison were squished together on the other one. Not that Stiles minded.

“Couldn’t anyone else...” she trailed off.

“Scott’s on honeymoon with Kira and you’re pretty much the only other person I’d trust to do this,” Stiles replied honestly.

Even before he was given the Bite, Allison was one of the few people he truly trusted. That bond only intensified after. After all, it had been her who had cradled his broken, bloody body in the woods, holding his hand and stroking his hair, offering soft reassurances. While the others had kept talking over each other, pleading with him to just stay awake, to hold on because Scott was coming, Allison had listened to him, tears in her eyes as she promised that she’d make sure his dad was taken care of. 

Scott _had_ got there in time, had given him the Bite, and he, his dad and Allison had stayed by his side as the Bite took and his wounds healed. She’d been the first one to smile at him, bright and warm, when he’d finally woken up. She’d been there while he learned control, had helped coax him through his first full moon, had time and time again been there when he was close to shifting in public, holding his hand and just _talking_ , reassuring him, distracting him. She’d helped him find his anchor, too – his friends and family, his _pack_ – and had smiled and fist pumped the air the first time he managed to peel an apple with his claws without ruining it.

So, yeah. Stiles trusted her. Hell, he trusted Allison with his life, which was kind of funny considering he was a werewolf now and she came from a long line of hunters. And he was maybe a little bit in love with her, but it was the trust that mattered right now.

“Besides,” he added. “I know that you can definitely handle it. I know it’s pretty...horrific.” He’d almost thrown up when he’d helped hold Scott down while Derek used the blowtorch on his tattoo. But Allison was strong and had guts of steel; she’d be fine.

“Can _you_ handle it?” she asked, one eyebrow raised. “I’m pretty sure I remember Scott telling me that you fainted when he got his tattoo done. And that was because of a _needle_.”

_Damn you, Scott_. Stiles shrugged to hide his embarrassment. “That might be true, yeah,” he admitted. “But...I can handle it.” When she continued to just look at him, he cleared his throat and said with more conviction, “I can handle it. I want it. It...it’s important to me.”

Finally, Allison’s expression softened, her mouth twitching. “Promise you won’t pass out on me?”

“Oh, yeah, no, I will definitely pass out. As soon as possible, actually, so I don’t have to deal with the pain.”

She smiled properly at that, dimples showing as she shook her head slightly. “Are you sure?” He nodded and she tapped peach painted nails against the handle of the blowtorch. “Then, sure. I’ll do it.”

Stiles blew out a breath. “Thanks, Allison.”

She reached out, brushing her fingers through his messy hair before drifting them down the nape of his neck. He relaxed as her thumb found the hinge of his jaw, touch gentle and reassuring and far too brief. She stood, placing the blowtorch on the table, and wiped her palms on her jeans before gently ushering the cats off the couch. 

Stiles stripped his shirt off, getting situated on the couch. When he looked up, Allison’s gaze lingered on his chest before she looked up, meeting his gaze. His stomach fluttered when she smiled at him, slow and full of promise, and he took a deep breath, looking at his arm. 

He’d chosen the same design as Scott. His best friend, his brother, his alpha. No matter what, they would always be there for each other, so the idea of having the same tattoo on his arm meant something to Stiles. When he’d told Scott, the alpha had grinned and tugged him into a hard hug. 

Like Scott’s, the tattoo had healed within an hour, but when he switched to his wolf eyes, he could see it. He traced the path of the two dark lines to show Allison where the tattoo was and she reached out, stroking her thumb over his skin. A shiver went through him, lips parting, and she looked at him, face just inches from his.

He inhaled sharply, her scent thick and heady around him. “Allison...”

Her other hand cupped his cheek, gaze dropping to his lips. There was a moment, soft but electric, where they just looked at each other, breath mingling before Stiles pressed up, kissing her.

He felt her smile before she kissed him back, soft and slow and sweet to start with before her mouth parted against his and she deepened it, hands sliding into his hair. Stiles moved back, leaning into the couch as Allison straddled his lap, tugging slightly at his hair as her tongue brushed against his. He couldn’t help his soft moan and Allison’s breath hitched in response, chest pressing against his own as she kissed him again and again, neither of them wanting to stop.

Stiles’ hands moved from her thighs to her hips, then slid up under her shirt, wanting to touch, to feel, to draw this moment out forever. His heart pounded in his chest, Allison’s scent and taste intoxicating, happiness surging through him.

When she pulled back, Allison was breathless, and she didn’t move far. She bumped their noses together as she looked down at him, smiling. Stiles couldn’t look away, completely captivated, and she bit her lip, running her hands down his chest. 

“If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed,” she said softly.

Stiles swallowed, voice throaty as he replied, “Well...this couch is pretty comfy?”

She laughed and he grinned back, tucking her hair behind her ears. He kissed her again, chaste and lingering, chasing the taste of her lips. Allison kept kissing him even as she smiled, but she pulled back again after a moment, hands going to her shirt. With quick, nimble fingers, she unbuttoned it and let it drop off her shoulders to pool on the floor. One eyebrow lifted in challenge as she met his gaze again.

“Couch it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> includes: mention of needles and tattoos, blowtorch and mention of using the blowtorch on Stiles (following how Scott got his tattoo from Derek in canon).


End file.
